


Catfish: Viktor & Yuuri.

by orphan_account



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Catfish AU, Gay, M/M, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nev and max get an interesting request : A boy all the way in Japan who is under the impression he's dating his idol, Viktor Nikiforov.Catfish AU.





	Catfish: Viktor & Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the constant bugging of my girlfriend who demanded i do. And i can't say no to her, even if im not happy with how this came out. 
> 
> I tried my best. 
> 
> also this has alot of dialouge and i just noticed it when i was editing, whoops?

The camera focused in on Nev Swiveling in a chair in a hotel room somewhere in the UK. – One of his closest friends, his co-host and cameraman Max popped in and stopped him, as they both laughed, Max pulling himself a chair and situated his camera in the right position. They both smiled at the camera.

“What do we have today?” Max asked Nev once they calmed down and watched as Nev pulled out his phone.

“Oh we have an interesting one today. – It’s going to take us.. Far, Far places.” Nev said, opened his e-mail app and looked into the camera. His smooth voice started to speak into the camera and the screen pinpointed on pictures of a young Japanese man.

“Dear Catfish, My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I have a big… problem.

You see, I’m in love with someone who might not exist. – Well, I think he exists. My sister and best friend are skeptical, though. It amazes me too, though. Because for me, good things don’t happen to people like me. And this especially.. It doesn’t happen to me. – I’ll get to the point.

For the past 6 months, I’ve been talking to Viktor Nikiforov.” The camera stopped here, - Zooming on pictures of a beautiful Russian Ice Skater. His silver hair flowed as a video of him shot across the screens and a smirk came across his face. “ I know, I couldn’t believe it at first either. – It started on Twitter, when he had followed me because I posted a video of me copying his ice skating routine, and we kept DMing, until he confessed to me. – Now, Viktor has been my idol for awhile now. – He’s the reason I am so in love with Ice Skating.

“I know, this doesn’t happen, Even to the luckiest of people. Idols just don’t fall in love with their fans. – But it’s happened. And that’s what scares me most of all. We text, and call but he can never find time to Webcam and when he has the chance he always says there is something wrong with the connection or that his manager says it’s a bad idea.  – I have been making plans to possibly move to be with him, but I’m scared it will be a waste. – Please help me out and put me, and everyone who has been expressing their concerns for me, minds at ease.”

The camera flashed back to Nev and Max. Who both expressed a look that could only be taken for as ‘WOOW’ And Nev gave a big amused smile.

“So we have this guy. – This nice boy. Who could be dating his idol.” Max had said first, his hands rubbing together.

“I think we should call him.” Nev said excited, as Max agreed they set up the skype call.

Within 4 rings a small Asian boy came across to the other side of the screen. Flashing a shy smile, he pressed his blue-framed glasses over his face higher and waved at the screen. “Hii” He greeted them.

They both shouted back a ‘Hiii’ At him and they got to business.

“So” Nev had said. “Yuuri, yes?” The boy nodded excitedly. “So, you’ve been dating this man who claims to be Viktor Nikiforov, right?”

“That is correct.”

“This is actually a big thing, because not only do you two live in different countries and he is this widely known figure skater.”

Yuuri’s face was pink now as he was nodding along with his words.

“Why don’t you tell us a little about your situation?” Nev had asked this time.

“O-Okay.” Yuuri had said, nodding his head quickly. “Well, I had met Viktor on twitter, he had messaged me and told me that he enjoyed watching my take on his routine. – I suppose we never stopped talking after that? – Months go on, we keep talking. And he tells me he has feelings for me, and at first I was like, okay, you’re lying. But it turns out he wasn’t. – Or he’s a really good liar. – And I do want to take our relationship to the next level. – If he really is Viktor and this is really real.. I want to find out if everything is true so I can really accept this and take the next step.”

Yuuri had stopped talking, and took a giant breath. And both of the Americans were grinning wide.

“I think.. This would be amazing, if it turned out to be true. – It seems.. Well, you seem to believe this is genuine, and I don’t know about Max over here, but I would love to be the one who would brought this fairy tale romance together.”

Yuuri’s face had brightened, and he clasped his hands together.

“It seems that, We should get some tickets to Japan.” Max had said. And the two slapped their hands together.

The screen had cut and flashed to them landing in Japan. Both of them aweing at everything they saw around them.

Nev had taken one of his handheld cameras and spoke to it. “I think this is the farthest our little adventures has taken us.” He exclaimed. Max popped up behind him, and grinned.

“You know, if this does turn out to be true this could possibly take us even farther than we’d ever imagine going?”

They both slapped hands again.

The screen cut to scenes of them getting around Japan. A scene of then checking into the hotel, and bowing at the staff. Another scene came on with a little girl trying to communicate to them in Japanese.

Then finally, it cut to the two huddled together in Nev’s hotel room.

“So, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki had texted me his address to come meet him at. – I have to say Max, I have a super good feeling about this one.” He said with a grin.

“Do you? What does it feel like?”

“Like..” Nev went on while he was sliding on his jacket. “Like Cotton Candy mixed with some bourbon during a carnival at the park that… Mermaids are putting on.”

“Are you feeling okay lately buddy?”

The screen faded to black as they both laughed.

* * *

 

It was mid afternoon as they arrived at Yuutopia. The sign on the outside had said Onsen, which they were informed that it was a hot springs. – Nev was excited about this.

They had entered the building to find a small boy sitting behind a desk. – He jumped up quickly when he saw them enter, and bowed to them and the crew.

“Hii!” He greeted, shaking both of their hands.

“Yuuri?” Nev had said, shaking his hand back.

“That’s me.” He bowed again, and gave a wide smile. Anyone could see the excitement but nervousness radiating off him.

“Nev here is overly excited that this is a hotsprings.” Max said while he shook the boys hand.

“It’s exciting!! I’ve never been in one before!!”

“Would you like to go in??” Yuuri suggested. – Nev’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. – That being said, within the next scene all Nev, Max and Yuuri were all in the hotsprings.

* * *

 

“So, why don’t you tell us about Viktor, Why did you start idolizing him?” Nev started, leaning back in the hot waters.

“Well, I was really young when I first started ice skating. And a friend of mine showed me a video of Viktor, he was making his junior debut and.. He was breathtaking. His skating was from another world, I immediately fell in love. – So you can understand my.. shock when I got that message from him like.. This is Viktor Nikiforov. The same Viktor that I had followed in the scene, idolized, actually worshiped. I was like, why is he talking to me? – Then when he confessed that he had feelings for me I’m like, Woah, you’re lying.”

“Did you actually tell him that you thought he was lying?” Max had asked him.

“I did!” Yuuri had said with a tender laugh. “I asked if he was joking because it couldn’t be true, but.. Everything he’s said to me and how he’s treated me.. I can’t believe that it’s a lie anymore. It’s kind of like.. Those feelings.. you can’t fake that.”

“If we dig in and do the research and we find out that things are.. not how you’d want it, you’d be..”

“heartbroken. – I mean. – There is a part of me that really think’s it’s him. And my mind wants it to be him. Like, I don’t understand why people pose as someone else and make people fall for them, but also I don’t understand why someone would do it to me. – I’m just me, But also, there is that fear. Because we haven’t webcammed. And the pictures he sends me of him are the same he posts on his social media.. So, I can’t begin to give an answer.. is it him? Is it some.. evil person.. maybe a prank? – I don’t know.” Yuuri stopped talking, and looked down at the water.

“He can’t webcam because he’s super busy, but also, his manager doesn’t think it’s a good idea?” Max had asked.

Yuuri nodded, and shrugged. “He said his manager is some big conspiracy theorist and is determined that if we go to that step someone will find out, hack his phone or computer and it will be bad publicity. – I don’t understand either. I never caused an issue of it because I don’t really like video chatting either?”

“Have you guys ever made any plans to meet up in real life? I know it’s hard being in different countries.” Max asked, nodding to them.

“Actually yes, about two months ago, he was doing a skating workshop for charity in Tokyo and we had made plans to try to steal some time to meet up. – And I actually went into Tokyo but last minute he told me he had to cancel his appearance at the workshop due to weather in his layover.”

They both had nodded.

“It seems very.. Convenient yet believable. It is winter.” Nev had mentioned, and Yuuri agreed with him with a nod. “Well, we will try our best to do some research tonight and see what we can dig up, and we will get back at you tomorrow.”

All three of them shook hands again. – The scene faded to black with Nev complaining about his pruney feet.

* * *

 

Sometime in the evening, Nev and Max found themselves in a small café, set up with Nev’s laptop, Max’s camera setup and to cups of coffee, along with some snacks for them.

Nev slapped his hands together after he took a drink of his coffee and stretched his fingers out. “Are you ready, sir Max?”

“For the case of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. – Okay.” Max slapped his hands together too, and they began their research.

“I think we should start with the beginning. – Viktor’s twitter.” Nev had said, immediately entering in the website for Twitter.

“I think we should go from the direct link in Yuuri’s inbox, because with people with a lot of fans like this, there most likely will be fake accounts or fan accounts, so.. let’s go ahead and log into Yuuri’s twitter.”

“You got it.” Nev said. – Immediately logging in for Yuuri and clicked on Viktor’s DMs. – as he scrolled it showed a lot of selfies, from both Viktor and Yuuri. A lot of ‘I miss you’s. and I love you’s. – Finally Nev clicked on Viktor’s twitter page. – It directed right to Viktor’s official account, verified by twitter. “That’s promising.”

“But look at the content, everything that’s posted are pictures of Viktor with fans, or articles about him or updates on his skating. – We know that a lot of celebrities and athletes sometimes have staff or assistants run their twitters for them, so we can’t rule that out yet.”

“You’re correct.” Nev had said, opening a new tab and typing in a phone number website. “Let’s go in and type in his cell phone number.”

Max nodded along, directing his handheld camera at the laptop screen. “Ok, and here we go. – Country, Russia; St. Petersburg. – But Max, look. The number is registered to someone named Julian Bustov.”

They both looked at eachother and widened their eyes.  Name was Julian Bustov. Location was St. Petersburg, Russia.

“Huh. Who is Julian Bustov?” Max had asked, and it zoomed back to the screen. “That’s definitely the number Yuuri had given you.”

Nev nodded. He sighed and scratched his head. “Why don’t we try typing that name into facebook?”

They both nodded, and opened facebook, and typed in the name. – Their results page came up with no results.

“Odd.” Nev had mumbled, bit his lip, then went back to the search bar, and typed in the number, which became blurred out. “If phone numbers are connected to an account, they’ll show up if you type in the number, if the privacy settings are set up that way.” He explained, mainly to the cameras.

The camera zoomed in on him pressing enter, and they waited for the screen to go. – Facebook came up with no results.

They both let out sighs.

“Whoever this guy is, he’s amazing at hiding any personal life, whatsoever.” Nev said, closing his laptop.

“So we have.. No leads on him, besides the obvious fan-pages, and the normal instagram he has, and a phone number registered to someone else who we can’t find.” Max said next, and ran his hands through his greyed hair. “This is a first.”

“I think the only thing we can do is speak to Yuuri, and see where he wants to go from there?”

They both agreed. – Then slapped hands and split up for the night.

* * *

 

The next day, their adventures took them to an Ice Skating rink called the ‘Ice Palace’ – Currently there was a private session going on. – A private session with none other than Yuuri Katsuki.

The screens zoomed in on him landing a flip. On his serene face as he flew through the ice and how his hips swayed to the music. – Anyone watching could see the talent he had. And the love for the sport that was in his face. Both Nev and Max clapped when he finally came to an end. Yuuri bowed to hide his red face, but went along with them and laughed.

“You’re very good at this, I’m pretty sure Viktor should be looking up to you!” Nev complemented, shaking Yuuri’s hand as he stepped off the ice.

“He says that a lot to me.” Yuuri blushed again when he said it.

They both aww’ed.

“Did you speak to him last night?” Max had asked out of curiosity.

Yuuri nodded. “I told him I made some new friends and he said that he was proud I was branching out of my social circle that wasn’t my family.”

The two laughed. Then all three of them sat down on the bleachers, once Yuuri had ridden himself of his skates and threw a hoodie over his body.

“So. We did some digging. – It was.. confusing. Interesting. Mostly.. dead leads.” Nev started off enthusiastic. – But the longer his words dragged out, the lower his voice got, the more sympathetic his voice got.

“We can confirm that you’re definitely talking to someone linked to Viktor. Weather it be him, or it be one of his staff.” Max informed.

“Have you ever heard of the name Julian Bustov?” Nev asked Yuuri, who looked as puzzled as the hosts. His head shook. “Basically we typed in his phone number to a website that can tell you who that number belongs to, and that was the name the phone number was linked to.”

Yuuri shook his head again. – Devastation overcame his face. “I’ve never heard of that name before. – He doesn’t even have a shared plan. His coach tried to get him to but he insisted he takes care of himself in that way at least.”

They both listened to him. – Yuuri took a giant breath. His eyes closed and he rubbed them under his glasses.

“In other news, We can’t find that name. Nor does his number link to any facebooks. So either this.. Julian is one of the 25% who doesn’t have one, or. I say, all we can do is give him a call and hopefully we can be on the first flight to Russia.”

They all nodded. Nev pulled his phone from his pocket, then walked up the bleachers. – The camera zoomed in on Yuuri sitting with Max. – A sympathetic face was pressed over Max’s face as he watched Yuuri.

“I just.. If it’s not Viktor.. I just don’t understand how someone would be able to do this to me. Like, Out of the trillions of humans on this earth, why me?”

“I get this feeling that you don’t have a great deal of confidence.” Max observed. It earned him a nervous laugh from Yuuri.

“I suppose I’m not overly confident. – But that’s one thing I loved so much about Viktor. – He made me think I could have the confidence to be something.. something bigger than myself. I don’t need assurance from anyone or anything when he speaks to me. – If this.. Julian.. turns out that’s who I’ve fallen for.. I.. I don’t know how I’d be able to handle it.”

They both sighed. – The TV cut to Nev.

Nev was standing just outside. His phone pressed to his ear and him huffing in the snow. 

The phone rang 3 times before an out of breath, “Da?” Came on the phone. – His voice wasn’t deep. But it wasn’t light. – Nev looked at the camera, and shrugged.

“Uh, Hi, is this Viktor Nikiforov?” Nev had asked, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket.

“Oh, yes it is, May I ask your name now?” – His reply made Nev smile. He had a thick accent.

“Hi – My name is Nev, I have a show called Catfish on MTV, and I was wondering if you have a moment to talk?”

“Um. I guess, May I ask about how you received this phone number?” His voice was wary. Also confused.

“Oh-“ Nev laughed nervously. “Well, actually, Yuuri reached out to us and told us your story about how you guys are so far apart, and have never actually met in real life, and hoped we could help to get you two to meet.”

He was quiet for awhile. – Then he laughed. He laughed and said “O Bozhe” which the screen translated to ‘ Oh god.’ And sighed through the phone. “So this is what he meant by making new friends, then.” 

Nev laughed at that too. “Yeah.. So, if we can bring you two together, would you be against it? Like would you have any objections to meeting Yuuri? I know you two have had some trouble in the past.”

He made a groan. A groan?

“It’s kind of.. I’m really busy around this time..” He trailed off on his speech.

“I mean. – Can’t you spare one hour? If you love him as much as he obviously loves you. I don’t think I would turn out an opportunity like this.”

He stayed quiet. – Nev thought the line went dead. – Until he finally talked.

“You’re right.” Nev sighed in relief when Viktor said the words. “I can move some things around.”

Nev let out a huge smile. “Great. We’ll be in touch once we land, yeah?”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

The scene cut to Nev walking back to the other two, giving them both a thumbs up, then zoomed on Yuuri, but his face was filled more with worry than anything.

* * *

 

When they landed in Russia, they were all bundled in giant coats and definitely looked like travelers. – They fooled around as they made their way through customs, and Nev tried to hardest to speak the few words he knew in Russian.

“So Yuuri, how do you feel?” Max brought his small camera up to Yuuri, as they entered a van outside the airport. Yuuri was wrapped in a blue windbreaker with a sweatshirt underneath that. Pressing his hands to his face.

“Cold.” He answered, through a laugh. Though his face looked nervous and worried.

“You’re not used to cold?”

His shoulders shrugged. “I’m used to the cold of winter, but not this type of cold.”

“Russia is known for the cold.” Nev commented, from the driver's seat. “I’ve been here once, and I was too scared to leave the hotel room, it was freezing. So, through the trip, where I was supposed to be meeting with Russian producers, I ended up staying in a hotel room and doing the meeting through webcam.”

Nev’s story seemed to lighten Yuuri up. – Which was good, because the way he looked, it wasn’t only the cold that was putting the pale on his face.

Nev pulled up to the hotel, and they all rushed inside, greeting the men through the lobby.

“So” Nev said to the camera, holding his phone in his hand. “Viktor called and he sent an address we can meet him tomorrow at 11. – I guess it’s a park. So, we’ll sleep and get ready to see how our little Yuuri’s fate turns out.” Nev could only shrug and give a sympathetic look towards where Yuuri stood, his fingers tapping away at his phone from the other side of the lobby. “I can’t really tell you what my gut is feeling on this one since we know so little but.. we’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Did Viktor text you last night?” Max asked from the back of the van. – It was 11:50, and they were driving to the address that was sent to Nev’s phone. Yuuri was wearing the same blue windbreaker, but under he was wearing a sweatshirt with Russian letters on it. He had explained that it was one of the gifts Viktor had sent him before.

“He did. He said he was happy that we could finally meet, and that he hoped that I wasn’t disappointed.” He had mumbled, gazing out of the window as Nev pulled into a parking lot.

“That’s potentially cause of concern.” Max replied as Nev parked the car.

Nev took off his seatbelt, and turned in his seat and looked at Yuuri. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous?”

Nev leaned over and rubbed his back, and gave a comforting smile. “No matter the outcome of today, and though if it doesn’t go the way we hope, I need you to remember that there was someone who cared about you and made you fall in love with them, like you had said the other day, you can’t fake that feeling. – So just..” Nev made a leveling motion with his hands, and gave another wide grin. “Try your hardest to remain calm.”

Yuuri nodded. He let out a loud breath. Then nodded his head. “I’m ready.”

With that, the three of them got out of the van and walked towards the parking lot.

The ground was covered with melting snow, and there were no other cars in the parking lot. There was no one playing in the park and the only noise was of the cars passing on the roads nearby. – It seemed as the start of a horror film.

“Ah, look!” Max said, and pointed at a small black car pulling in the parking lot. – There were two people that drove in the car, but only the passengers side got out of the car. “that must be him.”

“Oh my god” Yuuri was mumbling, Then started talking to himself in Japanese, almost chanting something, - Then closed his eyes. “I can’t look.” He took a step back and hid behind Max.

“You’re…” Nev had said, and the camera blurred out. – Then focused again. On a smiling wide face. “You’re Viktor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri’s eyes opened, and he saw him. – The figure before him was indeed Viktor Nikiforov. Dressed in dark, tight jeans and a crew neck sweatshirt. His silver hair flew in the wind but still was so perfectly in place. – He had such a pure look on his face. – But it was full of fascination and love at the same time.

“Viktor.” Yuuri breathed out, and came out of hiding.

The next happened too fast, no one seemed to process what was happening. All anyone heard was Viktor’s smooth voice singing out, “Yuuuuriiiiiiiiii” Before Viktor leaped at him and took the younger boy in his arms. He wrapped himself tightly around the younger one and pressed his face into his neck. – A look of pure.. happiness was written over his face.

Nev and Max could only smile. – It was truly Viktor.

“Wow, I can say on this show things like this don’t happen very often so we’re very overwhelmed to see that youre… we’ll actually you.” Nev had said, ruining the moment between the two. – They parted, but Viktor didn’t let the red-faced Yuuri go, he stole his hand and grabbed ahold of it. “Hi, I’m Nev. This is my buddy Max.”

Viktor shook both of their hands, with great enthusiasm, and bowed his head at them. “God, I was very hesitant at first because, kind of meeting him in person.. it’s not a dream anymore, but I can’t explain how overjoyed it is for me to meet Yuuri in real life. – I hope I didn’t scare you.”

Nev did a nervous laugh as Viktor gazed down in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Scare is one word I could think of.. Maybe we can find a place to sit and.. Talk?”

Viktor nodded fast, and pointed to the covered picnic benches. “I think we can definitely do that.” He had a laugh on his voice, before they all walked to the benches.

Nev and Max sat on one side, as Yuuri sat next to Viktor on the other. They all had Russian sodas in front of them, and Viktor was still pressed in Yuuri’s hand.

“So, I think I should start out with, why no webcams?” Max asked first, breaking the tension within the table.

That made Viktor laugh nervously under his breath and shook his head. “Um, My coach is a big conspiracy theorist and besides him training me like a service dog, he’s big on maintaining my image, making sure nothing in the media ruins the fans thoughts of me, so he said if I’m being recorded in a private conversation it could hurt me in the long run.”

They all nodded. “It was never a big issue with me, I don’t much like to webcam anyway..” Yuuri had mumbled.

“I need to get this out, who is Julian Bustov?”

There was silence for a few beats. Both Nev and Max looked at each other. – But soon, Viktor laughed. He shook his head and laughed. Then let out a deep breath.

“Since my name started to get more familiar and this sport got more popular and I started winning a lot more than losing, my coach recommended me use a fake name, so when I check into hotels or names at restaurants, bills and stuff. – So I registered everything to a fake name. I have to in some situations because there are some people who don’t know my face but my name, like ‘oh my sons step sister's daughter is obsessed with you, I must have a photo!’ “

They all said “Ohhhh” At the same time, and did an awkward laugh.

“Yuuri, you’ve been awfully quiet, how are you feeling right now?” Max caused everyone to look at Yuuri, who was very quiet. – He forced a smile on his face.

“O-Oh.. just..” Yuuri mumbled, then looked up at Viktor with his glossy eyes under his glasses. “You fall in love with someone you’ve never met. That’s a red flag right there, and especially for me, someone who is still trying to make my mark, and especially when that love is someone you had idolized for so-so long. And that type of I want to be like you love turns to I want to be WITH you love.. And it suddenly becoming real.. it’s..it’s scary. And when something so little makes you question if the love was real.. then confirming it is real all in a span of 4 days. It’s scary, and overwhelming, but I’m so, so, so very happy that it’s you. I – You’re such a good thing that has happened to me, and I’m so happy I’m not just your fan in real life too, I’m your boyfriend.”

Yuuri was now looking at Viktor as he was talking, finally done with his speech. The blush that came on his face and the low tone of his voice showed everyone that he was not used to speaking about his feelings. Especially out loud. His eyes widened, as if it shocked himself.

“Yuuri.” Viktor started to say. His eyes were endearing, and his smile was wide. He hugged him close to him. “I feel really conflicted because, I’m so happy. And ever since me and Yuuri started speaking, before feelings got involved, I always knew that I needed him in my life. – But in this business, in this life, it’s really scary to put your personal life out there. Once your public affairs are out there, so many things can go wrong. So much can happen. – So much could go wrong. I want to take him and hide him away.” Viktor held him close. – They both were staring into eachothers eyes.

Nev had a smiling face, a longing face. He clapped his hands together, and nodded. “I think we should, break for today. We all are a little.. surprised, and overwhelmed, happy. And let our Viktor get back to his busy, busy schedule. Maybe group again tomorrow?”

Viktor nodded fast. “I can move some things around.” Viktor said. – They all laughed.

“We’ll let you say goodbye.” Max said, as he and Nev both stood.

The camera zoomed in on Yuuri and Viktor. – Their foreheads were touching and their fingers were linked. – Viktor looked left, then he looked right. Then his eyes closed. And he kissed Yuuri.

“I’ll miss you.” The camera picked up on Viktor saying.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A soft laugh came from Viktor. “I’ll still miss you.”

Yuuri hid his head on Viktors shoulder.

* * *

 

Sometime around midnight, the cameras focused on Nev. He was getting ready for bed when his phone rang. The name and picture that showed on his screen said MAX.

“Whats up?” He answered, stretching out his long limbs.

“Crack open your door, and look at Yuuri’s door.” – The line went dead.

Nev’s eyebrow rose. – He clutched his phone and cracked open his hotel room door, looking in the direction to Yuuri’s room, 3 rooms down.

It was open, and it had two people in front of it. – Yuuri’s slim body was leaning against the doorframe, holding it open. Viktor was standing in front of him, a small smirk pressed over his lips. He was speaking softly, the camera couldn’t pick up on the words.

Yuuri’s head nodded. And he held the door open for him. – Viktor entered, his smile growing. No one could read his face though. – They were both inside now.

Nev retreated back into his room. His face grew wide and he grinned into the camera. He shrugged. “Our baby Yuuri is growing up.”

* * *

 

“Yuuri had a little visitor last night.” Max said to his small camera when they drove to the meetup location on the next day. – Yuuri was in the middle of drinking a coffee. Which soon he was coughing up, his face turning red.

“Oh my god.” Nev laughed out.

“Did you have fun?”

If it were a cartoon, Yuuri was sure that his face would melt off in that moment. “Yes.”

The whole van roared with laughter now.

Viktor had instructed him to meet him at the skating rink. – According to Yuuri, they were right in the middle of competition season. Yuuri was taking this season off, though.

They all entered, and the cameras found Viktor sitting on one of the bleachers, lacing up his skates. He turned, his face brightening up quickly as the trio walked through the doors.

“YUURII!!!” He yelled, then abandoned his left skate, and hopped over to the three of them. – Somehow balancing and gracefully hugging Yuuri’s small body tightly. “Max! Nev!” He shook both of their hands fast. “Im so happy you came.”

“Are you practicing today?” Nev asked, the camera glancing around the arena. Multiple people were gliding across the ice. Several skaters were laying against the bleachers. Some had earbuds in their ears.

“Yes. I couldn’t exactly get away today, but Yakov gave me an hour of solo time.” He smiled wide, rubbing his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders. “Oh- Look I want you to meet people.—“ He trailed off, and then pointed to someone. The body was short. Had a hoodie on, and had the hood on, but his blonde hair stuck out under the hood. “Yur—Oh.. YURIO. LOOK, IT’S YUURI!!”

“HAH?” the small boy yelled out. Then shoved his middle finger at them, and continued walking by. 

“He’s stressed out.” Viktor shook him off. Then stood on one of the bleachers. How he was not falling by now, no one knew. “LOOK EVERYONE, YUURI IS HERE!! AND THESE ARE MY TWO NEW BEST FRIENDS, NEV AND MAX. – OH YAKOV. LOOK, YUURI IS REAL!!!”

Viktor was screaming. He was screaming at people from across the room. – Yuuri was here. Yuuri is real. – Said Yuuri’s face was red. He was… excited.

“Oh, Yuuri! Do you want to skate with me?” Viktor finally calmed out. – Everyone was blown away.

Yuuri definitely brightened at that, and got a face of excitement over his own face. “Can I?”

“Yes!!”

And he did. – Yuuri got him a part of skates. Yuuri wasn’t as smooth as he was in his own skates. – But it was like he had another face. It was like he had another personality. And once Viktor joined him.. everything seemed so.. so perfect.

They fit together. In their skate, their flow was perfect. Their touches against each other were perfectly flowing.

It was a couples skate that blew everyone away. Something that stopped everyone's breath. Even Nev and Max were frozen in complete awe.

They really were a dream couple.

* * *

 

“Well, Yuuri.” Nev had said. – They were all bundled outside. They were bundled and holding coca in their hands. – It was near the end of the day. The end of their trip. It was time to say goodbye. “What can you tell us right now about your future with Viktor?”

All three of them turned to Yuuri. A small smile was pressed to his face.

“I think.. That my feelings are.. strong. And wide. And they stretch far, across countries, apparently. – And coming here and spending this time, and going on.. this journey. I – I love Viktor. And if he’ll have me. – I’d want to be his boyfriend.”

It didn’t take long for Viktor to sweep him in his arms again. Nearly knocking his cup from his hands.

“Of course I’ll have you.”

They kissed. – It was sloppy. But was full of love.

* * *

 

> **6 months later**

The skype call ran three times before Yuuri answered. – Now it was summer. Yuuri was inside, his hair was messy and longer, the same wide smile was pressed over his face.

“Hi!!” Nev and Max both said to the webcam.

“Hi!!!” Yuuri said back, an excited look over his face.

“You look good!!” Max mentioned. – The blush came that always was there with complements over his face. “What new has happened in your life since we last saw you?”

His face nodded fast. “A lot has happened, actually. The trip actually taught me to look out of my arms reach if I truly want something, and go for what I really want. So.. I did.” Yuuri bit on his lip now, almost nervously. “I had moved to Russia.”

“WOOOW!” Both Nev and Max had said at the same time.

“Is Viktor with you now?” Nev asked. Both of their faces were excited.

Viktor suddenly popped up behind them. He had the same wide smile on his face. “Hi guys.”

“Well congratulations on making the big step.”

Viktor laughed. “I asked him to come move in the day he got back to Japan but he still insisted on staying for two more months before he actually agreed to come.”

“Did he bully you into coming?” Nev asked Yuuri. – Who just laughed, and hid his face in his hands. “So, can we expect some wedding bells in the air?”

Yuuri turned red again. “I actually asked him that too, and keep doing it, but he is saying it’s too soon.”

Both Nev and Max shook their heads. “Well when you guys do, If you have an extra couple invites, be sure to send some our way.” Nev said, and smiled wide.

“How is the schedule lately, Viktor, are you still as busy as ever?” Max had asked him, his hand holding his cheek up.

“Actually, I’m stepping away this coming season to coach Yuuri.”

“Oh!!” The two said in unison again.

“Yuuri, are you excited?”

He nodded. “I have found a lot of confidence and with Viktor’s teachings, I think I actually have a chance at getting far.”

Nev nodded and smiled wide. “I wish you guys a lot of luck. You two seem to be doing really well lately, and we’re super happy for you two. And we wish you the best of luck.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders. “Thank you guys. Really, for everything.” Viktor rubbed his shoulder, and nodded fast.

“We’ll see you soon!”

All four of them waved. 

It ended through blackness, and Nev’s voice saying, ‘Do we actually have a Catfish success story?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> right as i was in the editing process word decides it wants to be a bitch and stop working for me, so now i have to switch writing programs and get used to google docs. - Im sorry for bad grammar/writing/everything as this hasn't been betaed because i'm too lazy to ask my usual gang and i wanted to post this ASAP. 
> 
> I know i've been promising this for weeks but now that i've finished this for my gf i can work on my babysitter AU. --- look forward to that.


End file.
